Escape from hell
by Bcool
Summary: A rewrite of the climax in the first movie. There was something I really disliked and so I decided to fix it. rr


Resident Evil

Escape from Hell

"Rain?" Alice looked down at her friend. A women she had only met a few hours ago and now she was dead... dead! Alice silently cursed Umbrella. Spence may have been the one who released the virus but Umbrella created it which made them just as responsible. Alice hardened herself picking up Rain's gun, she had a promise to keep. She leveled it at Rain's head, she'd make sure she wouldn't turn into one of those soulless monsters. She started to squeeze the trigger when Rain's hand flow to the weapon. Alice almost had a heart attack.

"I'm not dead yet..." Rain said as she took the gun from Alice. "I think I'll have that back."

Alice smiled and almost laughed, she leaned toward Rain and touched her cheek.

"I could kiss you... you bitch" Alice said.

BANG!!! the train shook... something was wrong. CRASH!!! a huge claw ripped through the wall of the train. The razor sharp claw hit Matt leaving three large gashes in his arm. Alice grabbed the gun back from Rain, crouching on the cold metal floor. She could hear it... the creature was crawling around the train. Matt sat up against the doorway to the front of the train.

"Get us the hell outta here!" He yelled to Kaplan, holding his arm.

"Any faster and we'll come off the rail!" Kaplan shouted back. Suddenly the door next to Kaplan was ripped out and the head of the monster appeared. It grabbed Kaplan right out of the train. Matt closed the door to the main car and locked it. They could hear creature crawling over the top of the train heading for the other end. Matt jumped around Alice reaching the other door, he slid the lock into place. The monster started banging on the door trying to brake it down. The first impact knocked Matt backward onto his back. Sparks ignited and few around the car as Alice turned to the door as it bulged inward. After only a few solid hits the lock was destroyed and the door ripped from it's hinges. It flow inward just missing Matt. The monster leaped into the train glancing first at Matt then up at Alice. She was ready with Rain's gun and emptied the remaining rounds into the monster. But all it appeared to do was make it angry. It's tongue lashed out and grabbed Alice's boot. It pulled her off her feet and onto her back. Matt had gotten to his feet and stood right behind her griping the netting filled with large pipes. Alice looked behind her then at the monster. She smiled knowing what Matt was planning. Alice ducked letting him push the pipes over her head and into the monster. It knocked it backward dazing it, it recovered and lashed out with it's tongue again. This time Alice was ready, she grabbed one of the pipes and pined it's tongue. She quickly grabbed another one and rammed it through the monsters tongue staking it to the floor. The creature screamed in pain and tried to free it's self but she held the pipe where it was.

"Open the door!!!" Alice screamed to Matt. The monster was right over the access door. Matt turned toward the button but just then the train took a turn which sent him off balance and into one of the walls. He slid to the floor almost unconscious. Alice swore, what was she going to do... as if in answer to her silent question the access doors opened and the monster fell through hitting the track below... a moment later it touched the third rail. Fire erupted from the door in the floor, Alice looked down watching the monster burn as they continued to drag it. The doors closed severing the tongue and letting burning remains of the monster fall away. Alice looked to see who had opened the doors. It was Rain, her hand was still on the button. She looked at the place where the creature had been a smile on her face.

"Toasted his ass" Rain said.

"Rain!" Alice was on her feet looking amazed . "Are you... alright?"

"I'll live." Rain said sliding back to the ground. "I think"

Alice went over to Matt who was coming back to reality.

"You ok?" Alice asked

"I'll be fine." Matt said holding the back of his head. The train pulled back into the station and the three surveyors made there way back up into the mansion as the security door closed sealing the Hive behind them. They hadn't gone every far into the house when Alice collapsed all the effects of the past three hours tacking their toll.

"I failed..." She said. "All of them"

"No, no" Matt knelt down next to her. "Umbrella's at fault here... not you!"

"You saved my ass" Rain smiled but still sounded groggy.

"All that matters now is bringing a stop to Umbrella, we finally have proof and we can..." Matt stooped in mid sentience as his arm with the cuts started to bulge... it was as if something was inside trying to get out.

"We can..." He grabbed his arm and fell onto his back crying out in pain.

"Matt... your infected, hold on..." Alice opened the metal box with the anti-virus and got an injection gun ready. Just as she was about to give him the injection a door burst open and several men in bio-hazard suits filled the room. Alice was on her feet punching and kicking them away. But there were too many they grabbed Rain who was in no condition to fight. Two others picked up Matt and put him on a gurney.

" Fascinating ..." One of them said. "He's starting to mutate... I want him in the Nemesis project."

Alice tried desperately to get to Matt and Rain as they were being taken away. But more men came at her grabbing and restraining her. She felt a prick in her neck and everything went black...

...

Pain... white hot pain. All she could feel was pain. She felt it in her head like a fire screaming inside her brain. She looked around, she was covered by wires which were linked to metal probes stuck into her in various places. She ripped them out one by one tarring them out of her. The last one was attached to her head near her temple. She grabbed the wire and tried pulling but the pain was intense. She paused and with all the might she could muster she yanked the device out with one pull. The room was white and bright. She sat up looking around. There on a table next to her was Rain. Wearing the same tiny gown and covered with the same metal probes. Alice slid off her table, the moment she hit her feet her legs collapsed under her and she fell to the floor. She lay there a second willing away the pain that still enveloped her whole body. The places where the probes had been implanted were bleeding leaving red puddles on the crisp white floor. Alice finally rose to her feet, walking slowly and a bit unsteadily to the table where Rain lay unconscious.

"Rain..." Alice gently shook the other woman. Rain's eyes snapped open.

"Ow... oh... what the..." Rain tried to sit up looking at the mess of wired that covered her. "Son of a bitch!" She said obviously in pain also. Alice sighed relieved to know her friend was alive.

"What the hell is going on?" Rain asked.

"I don't know... I don't know anything." Alice replied.

"Well get these things out of me will you?" Alice nodded and helped Rain remove the probes from her body. Rain got off the table standing beside her.

"So.. you think they're watching us?" Rain asked nodding toward the large one way mirror that dominated on of the walls.

"Probably..." Alice said walking over the the door, it was sealed. Alice looked at the card reader next to the door. She knew the model and how to disable it. She was glad she could remember her training this time but wished she could forget what had happened in that hell hole.

"Rain can you bring me one of those metal probes." Alice said. Rain picked up one of the blood stained devices and brought it to her. Alice took it and slid the needle like end through the card reader. Finding the right contact she jammed the piece of metal up and riped it out of the reader. It sparked, the red light switched to green and the door opened. Alice carefully steeped out into a hallway... it was empty. She suddenly got a very bad feeling, something was wrong, very wrong. She waved to Rain signaling the coast was clear.

"Huh... everyone out to lunch?" Rain smiled. The two slowly walked down the hall looking for any signs of life... there were non. They followed the signs to direct people and finally found themselves in the lobby, it to was empty like the rest of the place there was a lab coat on the front desk. Alice took it and offered it to Rain.

"No, you take it." She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"" Alice asked.

"Yeah... I love walking around half naked..." Rain joked. Alice put on the coat and they headed for the entrance. The two main doors were smashed open. The two women slowly walked into the daylight. They were in a city... Raccoon city, at least what was left of it. The streets were empty except for several deserted cars. Some smashed and on fire others covered with bullet holes and blood.

"Oh, no..." Alice took the sight in, The city had been destroyed. "It's here."

They walked down the street checking police cars for weapons and found one with a pump action shotgun.

"What do we do now?" Rain asked putting on a RPD jacket.

"Now, we get the hell out of this town and we destroy Umbrella..." Alice said chambering a round...


End file.
